


For my Favorite

by ohjdaem



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjdaem/pseuds/ohjdaem
Summary: Jongdae received an unusual mail at work, and it surely is not what he expected.





	For my Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting my work. I usually write one-shot stories whenever I feel like it, but most of my work are for SeChen. (SECHEN NEYSHUN REPRESENT!)
> 
> I found this one while sorting out my notes. After contemplating, I decided to give it a shot and post it here. I think I've written this back in March or April and was inspired by Chanyeol's SSFW. I usually get my inspirations through songs and you'll see what I mean for my next works(if I'll ever have the courage and confidence again to post them lol).
> 
> There may be errors ahead of this but I tried to write fluff and it actually worked, I guess... 😊

It was a stressful week at work, with all the month-end reports due in about 2 days. Jongdae hoped to finish everything before it so he could have time to relax.

Sorting out the mails as he arrived at his station, Jongdae realised he received the usual. He proceeded to his work. 

"Mr. Kim, can you check if WC Corp. had emailed back? I haven't got any mails today," Seohyun, his manager and friend, asked him. 

"Will do, Miss. I'll get back to you," he answered.

Jongdae was thankful he haven't opened any single mail he received today, but remembered the name of the company when he sorted them out this morning. When he found the mail, Jongdae immediately hand it over to Seohyun. The mails were all mixed up as he go back to his desk. He didn't mind to sort them out again so he decided to just dump them in his drawer. He hoped to find time to arrange that later on.

As Jongdae was about to close the drawer, he noticed an unusual envelope. It was a faded pink envelope with something printed on it. 

For my favorite.

'No return address, huh? Weird.'

Curiosity had him ripping it open, though Jongdae knew he didn't have much time to do so. The paper works and tasks have been piling up but he decided that it could wait a minute or two.

Upon opening, Jongdae could not believe his eyes. He got a letter and a picture. It almost got him teared up right at the moment.

The picture was of his beautiful family. 

He immediately opened the letter and recognised the familiar handwriting on it. 

April 26, 2019

I am writing to you to express my gratitude and affection towards you. You've put up so much with me for so long. I don't know how you do it, that is to give yourself fully without expecting anything in return. How you give your love, ever so pure and sincere. 

You never failed to take care of me since day one. I would not be able to carry on until today if it wasn't for you. You are my strength, my life. I may be sometimes(maybe even often) broody, but I adore you, my love. I adore you with my whole being.

I may have had my shortcomings, but you tell me it's okay. That it's okay if there are days when I couldn't give you all of me, but you always assured me that it's fine because you'll fill in whatever I'm missing. Even when I feel like only giving you 10% of me, you never hesitated to give me the 90% that's missing. 

And when I thought I already have the best in life, with you being by my side for all times, you gave me a piece of your being that we will forever share. These three munchkins we have. I could not forget how I felt upon seeing Yuji for the first time. When I held him into my arms, I've only loved you more from then. And when our princesses came, I know I had to be a better person. You completed me. 

I wanted to thank you, bub, for all these years you've shared with me. Thank you for sticking up and being so stubborn even if I had pushed you away before. Your stubborness made your way to my heart, baby. Never ever forget that.

Thank you for being an amazing parent and the best partner a man could have. I appreciate all your efforts and patience. 

I can't promise you to be the best husband, but I will always, always love you for all our lives! Your stuck with me, kid.

I love you. Completely and always.

Your Sehunnie ♡

P.S. I just really wanna ask this hot husband of mine out tonight. So, uhm, dinner at 8? ;) 

Jongdae couldn't help but laugh while wiping away his tears after reading the letter. Sehun was never this cheesy with him before. This was actually the first time Jongdae received a handwritten letter from him. And to think there was no special occasion to celebrate, this was really sweet of Sehun to do so.

Sehun had always been so unpredictable, and that's what charmed Jongdae's heart for him. 

Jongdae picked up his phone and dialed Sehun's number.  
He answered almost too quickly.

"I'm guessing you got my mail."  
"You sneaky, little bastard!"  
"Yeah, but I'm your bastard," Jongdae giggled at the thought of Sehun's smirk right now.

"I guess I'll see you later, Chennie."

Jongdae felt his heart fluttered at the old nickname. He hadn't heard it for so long.  
'After all these years. Please don't change, Sehunnie.'

"Pick me up at the office. I love you."

His paper works and deadlines are long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know your thoughts. 😊


End file.
